A Quiet Kind of Feeling
by LawlessStarling21
Summary: Harry got detention from Professor Snape again, what will happen? how will he get punished?


Hey guys, I've decided to try and make a Snarry fanfic slash, this is a one-shot so I'm probably not going to make another chapter (if you didn't already know what that meant) anyways as usual, I don't own Harry Potter, if I did I would be in Paris.

Enjoy!

Sweet Nightmares,

LawlessStarling

Snarry:

A Quiet Kind of Feeling

Harry was reading during Potions class, hiding a muggle book in his potions textbook, Snape was patrolling the aisles, and caught Harry intently reading a poem by a muggle poet. Snape slammed a copy of the textbook by his head.

"Your supposed to be reading this Potter." he spat. Harry didn't look up, until he finished reading the poem, then looked up innocently.

"What? I'm only reading this very interesting paragraph in the textbook." Snape reached for the muggle book, tugging on a page. When it didn't come out, he tugged harder, and ended up ripping a page of the textbook instead of the muggle book. The page he held slowly faded back to show paragraphs about unicorn hair.

All of the Gryffindors burst out in a chorus of laughter, and the Slytherins glared at them menacingly. Snape was proud of the loyalty of his house, and glared at the smug look in Harry's emerald green eyes.

Harry returned the onyx glare, with a smug one, and flinched as Hermione tried to tell him to stop it, that he might get detention. Sadly that gave Snape an idea, and he returned the smug look. "One hundred points from Gryffindor, and you have detention after dinner every Saturday until I believe that you have learned from your little prank."

The Gryffindors grew quiet then, shooting daggers at the back of Harry's messy black hair.

Snape smirked along with the smug looks of the Slytherins behind him. Hermione glared over her shoulder at the Slytherins, and turned to argue with Snape, when thankfully the bell rang, and everyone shuffled out to lunch.

Snape sighed and sat back in his desk chair and closed his eyes, resting his head in his hands. Harry paused, looking surprised at the Potions teacher. He looked so …Vulnerable? Gentle? Harry couldn't imagine what it was.

"Professor?" Harry asked. "Are you alright?" Snape looked up surprised, and looked for some sign of a smirk, some sign of a sarcastic glint in Harry's eyes. There was only concern, and something else, something that Snape couldn't put his finger on. Snape sighed and motioned toward the door.

"You may go Potter." but Harry stood where he was, and walked toward Snape's desk. Snape looked surprised. "What are you still doing here?"

Harry looked into Snape's onyx eyes. "Are you sure your ok?" Harry didn't break eye contact, and said telepathically _"You look lonely sir."_

Snape blinked, completely taken aback. Harry stepped around Snape's desk, and sat on it, facing Snape. Snape stood up confused, and tried walking away, but Harry caught him by the forearm, and pulled Snape to him.

Snape looked down at Harry, as Harry pulled on his neck softly. Snape watched as Harry reached up and softly pressed his lips agenst Snape's. Snape pulled away, confused, and Harry frowned. _What is he doing? _Snape thought, blocking his mind. _Sure, I'm gay, but how the hell would he know?_

Harry smiled deviously and pulled harder on Snape's neck, pulling him and their lips closer. Snape kissed Harry this time, and rather forcefully. Harry smiled, then made the kiss deeper by pulling Snape closer. Snape held Harry close, one hand at his lower back, and the other at Harry's thigh. Snape slowly kissed Harry's jaw, then neck, playfully biting and sucking, Harry moaned loudly each time. Snape's pants grew tight hearing Harry moan, and Snape picked him up, kissing his lips once more. Snape carried Harry to his personal chambers behind the classroom. Snape set him lying on the bed and set shields and hexes on the door, so no one would interrupt them.

Harry watched Snape finish up with the Charms, and curled his toes as Snape approached him, with a devious glint in his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Snape asked almost unsurely as he stopped at the edge of the bed. Harry sat up and kissed Snape.

"Of course I am." Harry replied deviously. Snape smiled then slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt. Harry shivered and squirmed.

"Hold still." Snape growled. Harry stopped just long enough for him to take off his shirt. Snape slowly kissed down from Harry's shoulder down to his chest, then to his belly. Harry whimpered with need as Snape teased him with kisses.

Snape looked down at Harry's tightened pants and softly rubbed his member with his hand through Harry's pants. Harry moaned and whimpered. Snape went to Harry and kissed his lips passionately. Harry rubbed Snape's shoulders and messily unbuttoned his shirt. The shirt got caught on the last button, and Harry ripped the button off, finally slipping off Snape's shirt.

"A bit needy are we, Harry?" Snape asked with a smirk. Snape went down and unbuckled and unzipped Harry's pants, freeing his throbbing member. Snape licked his lips greedily, and softly traced the head.

Harry moaned loudly, arching his back. Snape traced it again and smirked when he got the same reaction. Taking Harry with both hands, Snape slowly pumped his hands. Harry curled his toes, and took a deep intake of breath, his mouth making a O. Snape increased the motion and Harry nearly yelled with pleasure. His moans echoed through the room. Snape removed one of his hands from Harry's errection, and stopped the motion, Harry whimpered sadly.

Snape leaned down and softly licked the head. Harry moaned, nearly coming. Snape pumped with both his hand and head.

Harry's precum dripped down the side of his errection, mixed with Snape's saliva. Snape stopped both motions now, taking both away, and standing up to unbuckle and take off his pants.

Harry growled in frustration. Snape looked down at Harry, pleased to have him at his mercy. Snape cast a lubricant spell, and slowly slid in two digits into Harry's entrance.

Harry arched his back once again, moaning deeply, curling his toes, and gripping the blankets. Snape took out his fingers then slowly eased his own, bigger member. Harry yelped and Snape put his legs on his shoulders, holding onto his hips.

"uhhn, moan for me Harry" Snape commanded, thrusting deeply. Harry moaned obediently, his knuckles growing white. Snape grunted and pumped Harry as he thrusted deeper. Harry moaned from his gut, nearly coming again.

"Almost," grunted Harry. "Almost there." Snape thrusted faster.

"Come for me Harry," Snape commanded. "Say my name."

Harry came into Snape's hand.

"uhhn, SEVERUS!"

Snape moaned at the sound of Harry coming for him, and came inside of him. Snape pulled out of the now tight Harry and lay next to him, both of them panting.

Harry curled up sleepily into Snape's arms and slowly started to doze off. Snape looked at the sleeping innocence of Harry's face and instantly felt guilty.

_What have I done?_


End file.
